Practice Makes Perfect
by Faron Dellis
Summary: Mikasa convinces Eren to shift into a Titan without escorts- Well, she's there. :-ONESHOT NOT A LEMON JUST BECAUSE EREN AND MIKASA CARE ABOUT EACHOTHER. THIS ISN'T A SHIPPING THING EITHER OMFG.-:


A rather scrawny boy, looking about eighteen or nineteen, slid his fingers through chocolate tinted hair. The tangles looped around his hand as he did so, and his green eyes were like chips of pale jewels as he blinked. His simple clothing was browning with age, and the knitting that was once strong was beginning to part and loosen.

"Mikasa," he called over his shoulder as he dropped the luggage of logs strewn across his shoulder. "How much farther?"

"Not too far." An elegant girl, slightly shorter than her counterpart, scaled a staircase to join the boy. Her short hair was the color of a flying raven's feathers, and her brown eyes were of the most splendid of cakes. Her long scarlet scarf drifted behind her as she caught up with her friend, and she released her package of wood as well. "But we can take a break."

The boy nodded, his spiky hair shifting with the simple movement as he plopped down on top of the firewood he once had hauling him back. His female friend joined him, resting her chin on slender hands.

"Eren," she finally spoke after a while, glancing at him. He grunted in reply, tilting his head to stare back. "Want to practice being a Titan?"

At first, Eren was shocked into silence, his mouth slightly agape. But he nodded, and they both stood. Mikasa lead her friend to the open field they were supposed to train in and turned around when they finally rested in the center of the plain.

"Okay," the black-haired girl spoke softly, encouragingly. "Go ahead. Focus. You can do it."

Eren paused, slightly nervous, and rose a wavering hand to his mouth with thick, furrowed brows. His step-sister nodded in reassurance, fists clenching her double-blades- just in case. He bared his canines and bit down, a wave of light crashing from the Heavens to engulf him. Mikasa shielded her face as debris flew in every direction, her swords held tightly across the surface of her head. Titan steam swallowed the clearing and blinded the girl, sweat beading on her pale skin.

"Eren?" she called out, her voice choked. A low growl answered, and the ground shook as a foot stepped down before her from the midst of warmth. The carved, elfish face high above her made Mikasa shiver, for the skeletal grin was seemingly more of a snarl then a smile.

Eren bowed his upper body and dove towards her, his ears twitching and swiveling forward. Mikasa gulped as his mouth opened, putting up her hands defensively. "Eren, _sto_-" A giant wet tongue clashed with the side of her body and rode up until her hair stood like spikes, dripping with saliva. She blinked once, twice, three times before the warm sensation slid across her form again. Mikasa giggled and began to stroke the Titan's nose, sliding her hand up and down the narrow bridge. Said beast purred and tilted his broad head for more of her touch, his hair tangling around the girl's fingers.

"Eren," she laughed and scratched underneath Eren's chin, making another throaty gurgle escape his maw. "You're like a dog, you silly Titan!" He cupped his hands beneath Mikasa's now frail body and stood back up-he'd fallen to lick her-with yet another deep purr. The beast lapped at her face, coating it in a warm substance, as she continued to giggle. Mikasa lifted her body to her tip-toes, planting a tender kiss on her step-brother's edgy nose.

"Eren~," she spoke and kissed a line up the bridge of Eren's nose, causing him to gurgle. His reptilian hues of emerald locked onto hers as he seemed to smile, his thickened eyebrows raising. "_Rrrrrrrr._" "I love you, too, brother."

* * *

** No, that is not an Eren x Mikasa ship. THEY'RE SIBLINGS. **

** "I thought it could've been turned into a lemon." **

** SHUDDUP SHOW. EVERYONE KNOWS YOU CAN TURN ANYTHING INTO A LEMON.**

** "And turn everything on. :DDD"**

** .. True. ANYWHOOO.**

** Hope you enjoyed. Judge me and tell me how to improve, please.~ Love you!**


End file.
